Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kyuusaisha hen
by Alestor
Summary: When a boy arrives at the cursed town of Hinamizawa new friendships are bound. But who is friend and who is foe when holy rules are broken? And who will have to atone for the committed sins? Interactive Fic; Rated M; New Character


**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni**

**Kyuusaisha-hen**

Prolog

Never will I forget that day. Everything changed for a lot of people, but especially for her. The ground was soaked with her tears that afternoon.

To be honest I still don't really understand much of what happened on that day. But what I know is that many sins have been atoned. Even some of my own. In some way everyone was involved. They all had their part in this devilish play. But looking away does not free you of your guilt. I understand that now.

Now and then I see his face in front of me before I go to sleep. Yes, his face. When that happens I sometimes dream of him too. I dream about our first meeting, school time we spent together and his kind words. And then I dream other things about him. His speeches, his prophecies and his threats even. Moreover I dream about the things he did to my family. I dream about the things he did to me. If I sleep very deeply I even dream about the things that happened on that sacred day. That's because he is the cause of everything. All the changes which occurred that day. It was his doing. In the end he was right, we didn't listen. We couldn't withstand the hellish flame so we got burned. But how could we have? How could we redeem our sins when the devils hands held our very souls?

This is my Story about the events that took place in Hinamizawa, my hometown, in that June month of 1983. I will try my best to look deep into my heart and show you the truth. I will tell you what I've seen with my own eyes, felt with my own flesh. Things I have felt within my own wide awake mind. If you believe my words or not is entirely up to you.

But be warned. If you do believe, you will change too. If you find a grain of truth within this story then you will feel it as well. That there are some things we cannot explain. Something beyond our power. Something watching you and the sins you commit. And one day you will have to atone as well.

This mystery lies in your hands now.

* * *

**1. Mysterie**

A journey awaits you beyond this point. A path with many mysteries. Some which can be explained and some which are far from the human mind. Can you solve the first puzzle?

**Whose story are we about to hear?**

The first step has been taken. How far will you go?

* * *

**Next up**

Higurashi no Naku Koro ni

Kyuusaisha-hen

1. Arrival

…

Can you believe it?

* * *

**What this Story is about:**

Hello, dear Reader. After reading this Prolog you might be a little confused. So let me put some light into all this:

This Fanfic will take the happenings, places and characters of Higurashi into a entirely own world. This story focuses on a new character who will be introduced in the first chapter. Having played, read or watched the Higurashi Game/Manga/Anime will only give you knowledge of the characters but will not reveal anything of the following story. It stands completely on it's own and will most likely be read and understood differently by different readers. So don't depend on foreknowledge, you will be misled and confused soon enough. While reading challenge yourself and try to understand the story your own way. Share your opinion with others and see what they came up with. Some things will be left unclear, it is your job to fill these gaps. Don't think of me as the author, it's your story now.

**Interactive Reading: Mysteries:**

If that's not testing you enough, you should check out the "Mystery" part at the end of every chapter. It will confront you with one, and only one mystery that this particular chapter might have brought up within you. Sometimes you will find hints within the story, sometimes you must use your pure imagination and sometimes even both. If you think you have figured it out you can write it into a review. The mystery will be solved in the next part of the story. I thought this would be a nice opportunity to involve you, the Reader, and to get you thinking and imagining. That's one of the most important abilities you will need when reading this fic: Imagination.

**Rating Notes:**

This fic will be rated M just to be sure. There will be horror, thriller and psychological elements. It's a Higurashi fic after all.

**Pairings:**

I don't know if there will be Pairings yet. It will depend on how the story evolves. You will be notified about this matter as soon as possible.

**Translations:**

Kyuusaisha - Savior

hen - Chapter

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any rights for "Higurashi no Naku Koro ni". "Higurashi no Naku Koro ni" is licenced by Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc, all rights reserved. This FanFic is entirely fan made and does not stand in any way associated with the company.

**Have fun! **


End file.
